


Tharja's Date

by Walu (sextyfour)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Body Hair, Dick Nipples, Donut Asshole, F/M, Filth, Girl dick, Horse cock, Hyper Scat, Milking, Nasty Food, Piss, Pubic Hair, Scat, Smegma, Stalker, Stink, Unaware, Urine, Watersports, Whole Bunch Of Gross Shit, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sextyfour/pseuds/Walu
Summary: This tag list is a fucking doozy, a semi personal story, done as a request for a friend (TacticalJunk, a big fan of Tharja as well as Bayo/Jeanne), when the idea *really* struck my fancy.Tharja finally got a date with Robin! Time to make him a home cooked meal to celebrate!





	Tharja's Date

"So much to prepare, and no time to waste!" Tharja muttered to herself as she dashed around in her room. It had finally happened, after all of her requests, after all of her dreams, she had finally scored a date with Robin! It merely took a, fair bit of begging, and coaxing, and a favor or two, but in merely an hour or so, Robin would be here in her humble quarters, on a date! Butterflies flutered in Tharja's stomach as she paced just a bit. So much to do… she should probably get back to her food and leave getting dressed for later, no need to get a food stain on her clothes and ruin the night. Besides, her food had been simmering long enough, time to add to it.

Tharja chuckled to herself as she strolled into her potion making lab/kitchen, tucked away in the back of her quarters. The fire magic crackled underneath as the water was brought up to a simmer. She pulled out the notes she had taken on her stew and followed them carefuly. She wanted more than anything to get this right for Robin, she'd never live it down if he didn't enjoy her cooking! Chopped veggies, sprinkles of spices, handfuls of herbs falling into the pot. Tharja slowly worked down her list. Giggling a bit as she reached the half way mark.

"A-ah, time to add my favorite parts of the meal~" Tharja giggled to herself, reaching down to itch at her crotch (she was naturally cooking in the nude to not stain her clothes!). She not so carefully plucked a handful of pubes from her not so groomed bush and casually tossed them into the water. "Perfect, that'll add to the salt~" she giggled to herself. She always loved cooking. A few more carrots and another sprinkle of seasoning tossed into the pot, before she saddled on up to it, adjusting her posture just a bit before baring down. 

"A-ahhh, f-fuck, there we go~" Tharja whimpered as she carefully released herself over the pot, her achingly full bladder finally feeling relief as her hot thick musky piss filled the cauldron. She reached a hand over to grab a ladle and gently stir the stew as she pissed, sighing with relief 20 seconds later as her bladder finally let the last pitter pattering drops loose. She carefully stepped back from the pot just a bit as she finished, carefully bringing her ladle to her lips, giving a gentle slurp. 

"M-mffh! So good already! But I know it needs a lot more to be perfect for Robin!~" Tharja cooed to herself as she stepped back from the pot. Another careful handful of spices, a quicker cooking slab of beef carefully laid into the pot. Everything was going perfectly. Tharja carefully breathed in, before a loud "Pthoo!" echoed in the room, a massive glob of spit sputtering out of her mouth into the pot. A few more minutes of stirring, everything was coming along so nicely. Just in time for Tharja's most recent need to hit her breaking point. 

"A-ah, f-fuck, finally, I can unload!" Tharja moaned to herself as she turned around, ass now facing the pot, scooting backwards just enough to position her bubbly cheeks over the simmering water. A cute little grunt leaving her lips as she bore down and started pushing. Her efforts were soon rewarded with a loud "FFRRRPT" of gas echoing in the room before the pucker of her fat donut ass slooowly yawned open. The thickest, deepest brown girl turd gently snaked its way out of her asshole, easily coming out in one snake if Tharja wasn't stopping to clench to cut it off into bite sized pieces, literally 3 feet of shit, carefully sectioned by Tharja's powerful ass muscles and now floating in the simmering stew. Tharja moaned in delight as she finally felt the sweet relief of the massive snake of shit leaving her body. With a cute little flair she turned around, bending over and giving a deep, greedy whiff. The stink mixed with the savory sauciness of the food was already so good, her mouth a gape, drool dripping from her tongue at just how *GOOD* it smelt.

Tharja reached over carefully to the table just behind her as she continued stirring her stew, giggling a little as she reached for Robin's place on the table, grabbing his fork and bringing it back to happily scratch it between her ample ass cheeks. Her unwiped ass quickly slathered the utensil with specks and smears of shit and the glistening sheen of sweaty ass grease was now coating her date's fork. A she reveled in the thought of Robin using a utensil she practically wiped her ass with, she opted to hock a few more globs of spi in for good measure, giving her tush one last big scratch before setting the fork down carefully at its place again.

"Ah, I think its good to simmer for a bit, I should probably start on the other two dishes, no stew is good alone~" Tharja chuckled to herself as she continued to let the concoction cook, walking over to her a second table. Her second dish was simple. The stew will be so filling, so just a salad seemed fine. She also had baked a lovely cake earlier (with piss and spit in the batter, naturally), so she could really knock out two birds with one stone by working on both, and as she finally took the time to reach down and play with her massive insanely hard filthy horse cock, it's really more killing three birds with one stone, finally able to deal with how pentup thinking of Robin had gotten her. 

"F-fuck, a-ah! R-robin..." Tharja cried. Her hands already at work quickly rubbing up and down the shaft, her cock so thick and meaty that it needed both to stroke it properly. With every whimper, every moan, Robin's name was resting on Tharja's lips, she wanted this to be so perfect for him. Every time Tharja thought of him, her massive equine shaft throbbed, her cheeks flushed, her mind dulled with arousal, she didn't want to mess up a single thing! She sped up the pace, hastily playing with herself, hands up and down her fat flared equine shaft, moaning and groaning like a bitch in heat as she gave into her carnal desires, her only real coherent thoughts being to at least aim where she should, pointing her cock at the plattered up cake as she rode the edge, her final last massive pump coming with a crooning moan.

"R-ROBINNNN!~<3" She cried at the top of her lungs as her massive balls twitched and her cock sputtered her thick nasty seed. It came straight from her cock at an already yellowish off white. Spurt after spurt, each glob of cum at least a weeks worth of a normal person's spunk, coming in droves and droves. By the end of her 30 second long orgasm the cake had gone from pristinely clean to completely splattered and covered, only needing a bit of smoothing. 

"I-I just need to clean that up and, finish the salad and I'm ready~" Tharja said to herself with a little huff in her breath, chest heaving with her gasps. She carefully took her hands off her nasty horse shaft as it started to go limp, her palms and digits slathered in her thick practically yellow smegma. She brought them carefully to her face, taking a deep, needy breath, cock twitching again despite growing flaccid. Her filth covered thumb popped delicately in her mouth, sucking the soured spunk and filth off with a loving moan. She couldn't resist a little taste. Tharja quickly pulled her hands back before she gave into the thoughts telling her just to lick her hands clean and go back for more, bringing them instead over the salad bowl. giving them a not so gentle shake, splattering her nasty smegma all over the leafy greens.

"A lovely dose of 'cheese' for the salad, and allll we need now is the meat!" Tharja giggled to herself as her still semi gross hand reached back. Her well trained ass flexing open again just enough to let one single turd free, this one merely a simple foot or so long compared to the behemoth she pushed out into the stew earlier. She carefully brought it over the salad and did her best to crumble it into little unidentifiable pieces, little quarter inch round segments of shit sprinkling into the salad, before she gave it a through toss. 

"Perfect! Now all we need are drinks!" Tharja smiled, stepping over to the third and final table, two large jars set up, with a little set of clear tubing coming from the top of each with a funnel on the end. She carefully picked them up, free hand reaching up to pull her bra down to expose her breasts before holding the funnels over each. The 2 inch long half inch thick nipple cock sliding carefully into the tubing, her dangling little nipple balls pressed oh so slightly by the edge. A whimper oozed out of her. They got so sensitive in her top that even that much touch was wonderful. A few fingers reached down to gently massage her chest balls as she focused and bore down for the third time tonight. A loud sputtering hiss erupting inside each tube as she bore down, her creamy breast milk literally being pissed out, easily at the force of her urination earlier, down each tube, filling the combined vessels at the end. She gently whimpered as her massive breasts finally felt relief, her gentle massaging of her chest testes feeling oh so wonderful.

Finally, after a minute solid of letting go, both of her nipple cocks were dripping dry down the tube. Another day of them matching in capacity was enough to make Tharja's smile that much brighter. She quickly tucked her bra back up, her nipple cocks going flacid and receeding into her breasts after recieving relief. She carefully filled one mug using the tap on the bottom, grabbing a second and letting her balls rest inside as she worked on the first, pulling it out, gleaming with sweat and grease, quickly filled to the top with Tharja's creamy milk, she quickly set it on the table, also ladeling up two bowls of stew and a plate of salad per side.

"He was almost here! Its time to get dressed!" Tharja said as she finally glanced over at the clock and noticed an hour passed. She quickly strolled out of the kitchen and back into her bedroom. She thought about getting some clean clothes from her dresser but she was running low and she wanted tonight to be special. She quickly dug into the pile of dirty clothes at the side of her bed, digging around until finally she pulled out something she was looking for. "I-it still smells like him… well him, and all of my cum that's been soaked into it~" Tharja said with a smile as she pulled out one of Robin's tops, something she procured from the laundry room months ago and had, well, enjoyed. She quickly slipped it on over her head, huffing at the fabric for a moment before she dug out her favorite loincloth, tying it on tight, juuuuuust in time for a knock at the door. She quickly ran out of the room in a flash, checking herself one last time in the mirror, smiling at her own reflection, before turning confidently and opening the door with a warm, happy smile.

"Welcome dear Robin, come on in sweetie, I just finished dinner!~"


End file.
